fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Restless
Restless (z ang. Niespokojna) – młoda klacz, pegaz. Uczennica 6 klasy. Marzy o tym aby kiedyś nosić zbroję i walczyć w świetle księżyca ze złem. Mieszka blisko lasu Everfree. Kocha noc i ciemność. Jest ponyfikacją użytkowniczki Princess Luna 112. Powstanie Z początku, klacz była zupełnie inna. Miała jasnoniebieską sierść i jasnofioletową grzywę, a jej oczy pokazywały zupełnie inny wyraz, który raczej nie przypominał z charakteru autorki. Po za tymi faktami, autorka kucyka kocha mrok, więc kolory zupełnie jej nie odpowiadały. Tworzycielka kucyka chciała, by kucyk był podobny do niej, tak samo jak ona był inny. Zadecydowała więc o zmianie swej klaczy, aby choć trochę ją przypominała, a jej imię było do niej pasujące. Imię Stare imię ponysony brzmiało Cary Sky. Cary wzięło się od teko, iż autorka ma na imię Karolina a, że często mówiono do niej "Kara" to przekształciła to na Cary. Sky (z angielskiego niebo) odnosiło się do kolorów sierści klaczy. Nowe imię to Restless. Z angielskiego znaczy to "niespokojna". Imię to wydało się autorce wzorowe, ponieważ pasuje ono do jej charakteru. Wygląd Sierść klaczy jest czarna niczym mroki lasu Everfree. Grzywa jest kremowa, z ciemniejszym pasmem. Jest też długa i lekko kręcona. Nie często zdarza się takie połączenie kolorów, ale Restless woli mieć takie kolory i odróżniać się od innych, niż do nich upodabniać. Oczy Oczy pegaza są duże. Mają czarno-kremowy kolor. Jej rzęsy są długie (lecz przez kolor sierści klaczy), niewyraźne. Charakter Mroczna klacz jest silna. Dla większości potrafi być niemiła i ostra. Nie odpuści przeciwnikowi, do czasu kiedy nie przyzna się do popełnionej winy. Jednocześnie nie ignoruje wroga i jego możliwości. Rest wbrew pozorom, potrafi też być miła, i wyrozumiała. Mimo wszystko jest inna niż wszyscy, ciężko odnaleźć z nią kontakt i zrozumieć ją i jej odmienny język. Dziwna Restless przez większość społeczeństwa , uważana jest za dziwną.Szczególnie dlatego,iż żywi ona uczucia do Lasu Everfree .Dla niej jest on natchniony magią.Kiedy w nim przebywa napełnia ją niezwykła siła i energia. Zazwyczaj znany zapach, dźwięk czy melodia budzi w niej radość, rozpacz lub tęsknotę. Często kiedy spogląda w księżyc, w jej oczach świecą się łzy. Uwielbia deszczowe noce, wychodzi wtedy na dwór i ze spływającymi strumieniami wody z grzywy stoi w deszczu. Pegazica nawet podczas pogody nosi kaptur, przez co inni widzą w niej tylko kucyka emo.Nie potrafią zrozumieć ,jak można być takim odmiennym ,i kochać to co inne kucyki uważają za czyste zło.zawsze powtarza,że jeśli się coś mówi ,niech będzie to coś z sensem ,ponieważ słowa są piękne,lecz trzeba umieć ich nie zepsuć i oszpecić. Klaczce zdarza się, iż kiedy z kimś rozmawia nagle powie coś dziwnego, niezrozumiałego lub odpychającego. Aby poznać bliżej Rest i zobaczyć prawdziwą ją, trzeba się natrudzić, zrozumieć tę miłość do mroku i inne dziwne zachowania. Kucyk nie lubi jeśli to co ona powie, ktoś powtórzy. Jej zdanie jest jej i tego się trzyma. Jest sobą i żaden inny, nie jest jak ona, a ona nie jest taka jak nikt inny. Rodzeństwo i rodzice Czarna pegazica ma trzech braci – dwóch starszych i jednego młodszego (Restwul, Powerful oraz Hopeful), a także rodziców – mamę Sweet Dreams i tatę Fectious. Restwul, Hopeful i mama są jednorożcami, a reszta rodziny pegazami. Nie są bogaci, ale dzięki temu potrafią zrozumieć inną osobę i nie myślą tylko o swoich potrzebach. Z chęcią pomagają. Życiorys Źrebięce lata Otóż rodzice bohaterki, nie posłali swej córki do przedszkola. Z resztą jak i swoich starszych synów. Klacz często bawiła się sama i rozmawiała z żyjątkami Lasu Everfree. Jej rówieśnicy bali się mrocznej pegazicy i jej dziwnych usposobień. Lata szkolne 6-letnia Restless, już od pierwszego dnia nienawidziła szkoły. Uważała, że nie jest ona jej niepotrzebna i ,że z pewnością nie znajdzie tam lepszej przyjaciółki niż noc. W klasie 2 Rest, zaprzyjaźniła się z pewnym kucykiem. Była to klacz z którą chodziła do klasy. Nazywała się Ingrida. Kiedy przyjaciółki zdały do klasy 4, zaczęły się kłopoty. Ingrida zostawiła swą dawną niby "przyjaciółkę" i poszła do innej. Obie nowe psiapsiuły zaczęły nękać pegazicę i ponoć przez Ingridę zrozumiałą więź do nocy i mroku. Trwało to, aż do klasy 5. Lecz pewnego dnia Cloudia (klacz, z którą Restless chodzi do klasy) odważnie stanęła w obronie czarnej tajemniczej klaczy. Po pewnym czasie, wybawicielka Resti i sama ona zaczęły się przyjaźnić. Pegazica poznała bliżej Cloudię i czuła, że to prawdziwa przyjaciółka, że ona nie jest jak inni. Jest wyjątkowa lubi noc jak ona i rozumie ją. Lecz nie minęło kilka miesięcy, a Restless pokłóciła się tak ostro z Cloudią, że przestały się przyjaźnić. Jednak od pierwszego dnia bez przyjaciółki Rest czuła się winna i samotna. Ciągle krzyczała "Dlaczego to zrobiłam! Jak mogłam?!". Lecz jak to w naturze klaczy, Restless nie przestawała wierzyć, iż przyjaciółki znów do siebie wrócą. Po paru miesiącach obie klacze znowu zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać. Pewnego wakacyjnego dnia kucyki poszły razem w miejsce gdzie obie kochały przebywać. Była to rzeczka koło łąki nie opodal Lasu Everfree. W końcu obie wyznały, że bardzo za sobą tęsknią i warto dać sobie jeszcze jedną szansę .W ten sposób pegazica odzyskała swą niezawodną przyjaciółkę . ciekawostki Dlaczego herbata? No cóż Resti mogła by poić się tylko gorzką herbatą .Picie herbaty dla klaczy jest jak środek uspokajający ,ale by picie napoju jej smakowało i dawało żądaną rozkosz ,musi być gorzka.Choć czasem nawet ją słodzi. jej odzywki: (punkt 2,3 oraz 5 zostały wymyślone z pomocą Cloudi 1.Czy wiesz co to słowa? Musisz je tak oszpecać ? 2.O nie ,nie lepiej się odsuńmy Cloudia/Rest ,ich istna istość tego nie zniesie. 3.Taa ciekawe czemu jak się widzą w lustrach ,to nie pada na nich promień Celestiańskiego słońca. 4.twe słowa są warte połamania tyłów . 5.WOW WOW WOW ---- =Galeria= Moje prace Restless ID by Princess Luna 112.png|Obraz ID Restless and Cloudia by Princess Luna 112.png